Compartiendo la misma cama
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Kageyama se niega a que Hinata vuelva a casa en medio de la tormenta y le ordena que se quede a dormir, y el pequeño Shouyo no puede controlar su imaginación / Drabble


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu! Es propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

* * *

 _[Kageyama x Hinata]_

* * *

 **Compartiendo la misma cama**

.

La lluvia caía y sonaba estruendosa fuera de la casa de Kageyama, las gotas golpeando las ventanas de la sala. Y el agua mojaba la bicicleta de Hinata estacionada fuera, que no tuvo tiempo de ir a rescatar porque la tormenta llegó de una forma demasiado repentina.

—No vas a volver a casa con este clima —sentenció Kageyama cuando Hinata lo preguntó.

—Tampoco parece que vaya a parar pronto —dijo la madre de Tobio—. Será mejor que te quedes.

Y antes de verlo venir ya estaba cenando en la mesa de los Kageyama después de haber llamado a su madre para avisar que se quedaba. Ella no tuvo problemas con eso, pero Hinata, por alguna razón, los tenía.

¿Estaba con Kageyama desde hace cuánto? ¿Dos meses? No debería ponerlo tan nervioso por quedarse por primera vez en casa de Kageyama. No tenía por qué.

Pero ahí estaba, temblando como gelatina en la medio de la cena, balbuceando en respuesta a cualquier pregunta que le hicieran tanto Kageyama madre o Kageyama hijo.

Cuando terminaron, Tobio le aseguró a su madre que ellos arreglarían la habitación por sí mismos, así la señora Kageyama podría lavar los platos e irse a dormir tranquila.

Y ninguno de los dos notó el nerviosismo de Hinata, quien casi parecía hecho de piedra cuando Tobio cerró la puerta de su habitación.

—Hinata, ayúdame con el futón —dijo Kageyama abriendo el armario.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Shouyo más alto de lo debido.

Eso extrañó a Kageyama.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó cuándo lo ayudó a cargar el futón.

—¡N-No! Estoy bien —respondió Hinata nerviosamente.

Kageyama lo miró de lado.

Primero lo iba a dejar pasar, pero recordó las palabras de su estúpido amigo y compañero pretencioso rondando en su cabeza.

" _Nunca, pases por alto el comportamiento extraño de tu novio. Nunca"_

Se preguntó por qué anécdotas traumáticas debió pasar Tsukishima.

Pero tomando eso en cuenta, decidió presionar un poco a Hinata. Solo un poco.

Entonces le preguntó que usaría para dormir y Hinata le dijo rápidamente que con la ropa deportiva le bastaba.

Kageyama asintió, para luego la espalda y quitarse la camiseta repentinamente.

Lenta y descaradamente.

Y Hinata casi se desmaya. Se quedó completamente estático, observando la fibrosa espalda de Kageyama, desde sus exuberantes omoplatos hasta recorrer toda la línea de su columna vertebral, la cadera resaltando por lo flojo que estaba el pantalón, el cual se quitó después, agachándose y haciendo resaltar su lindo…

Y entonces Kageyama se dio vuelta sobresaltado, para encontrar a Hinata tirado en el futón, bocabajo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a dormir —respondió Hinata, sin mirarlo.

—Levántate idiota, dormirás en la cama.

Y de nuevo, antes de saber nada, estaba bajo las mantas de la cama con las luces apagadas. Entre los brazos de Kageyama. Entre el muy condenado y _precioso_ y semidesnudo Kageyama.

Lo único que se escuchaba después eran las gotas de lluvia golpeando estrepitosamente contra el vidrio de las ventanas. Y Hinata escuchaba también los latidos del corazón de Kageyama, por lo pegada que tenía la cara roja contra su pecho.

—Estás caliente —susurró Tobio contra sus cabellos naranjas.

Hinata se estremeció.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Preguntó el más alto—. Porque no voy a hacer nada más que esto, Hinata.

—¡N-No es como si pensara que fueras a hacer algo! —exclamó Hinata separándose de su pecho para encararlo.

Grave error.

—¿Ah, no?

El corazón de Hinata prácticamente se detuvo cuando vio los ojazos azules de Kageyama brillando en la oscuridad. Esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban y lo enamoraban tanto. Y no solo eso, sino que para separarse había puesto sus manos contra el pecho del pelinegro, sintiendo la piel cálida y suave de sus pectorales.

Hinata había madurado lo suficiente para no ponerse nervioso con cosas como exámenes o partidos. Pero con Kageyama, la cosa cambiaba. Sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar, y sentía que no respiraba.

Sin embargo, sí que respiraba. Porque cuando Kageyama le pellizcó la nariz despertó de su trance debido a la falta de aire, soltando una especie de grito.

Tobio suspiró.

—No voy a hacer nada, Hinata idiota —dijo Kageyama levantándose de la cama, y sentándose al borde, buscando la camiseta que estaba en el suelo para ponérsela encima.

Hinata lo miró sentado en la cama, sobándose la nariz.

—¿No?

—No intentaría nada con mi madre a dos habitaciones de distancia —señaló Kageyama—, pero si no confías en mi puedo dormir en el futón igual así que…

—¡No, no! ¡Está bien! —apresuró a decir Hinata.

Kageyama lo miró un segundo por encima del hombro, antes de echarse a su lado de nuevo y abrazarlo, riéndose internamente de la expresión de Shouyo.

—Estás rojo —comentó.

—Cállate.

Kageyama lo abrazó más.

—En serio, que cálido eres —decía mientras lo abrazaba y apretaba los labios contra su coronilla.

Hinata enterró más la cara contra su pecho, ocultando su rostro y también, aprovechaba para disfrutar el olor.

Sus pies fríos se rozaban, pero no importaba, se durmieron abrazados igual. Abrazados en la misma cama en esa fría noche, dándose calor mutuamente.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente Tobio despertó con un resfrió.

—Eso te pasa por dormir solo en bóxers, Bakageyama.

—Cierra la boca, idiota.

* * *

.

.

.

 **O** ra, cuando lo estaba haciendo en papel en la uni en verdad pensé que sería más largo xD pero lo reformulé y quedó más cortito.

 **D** eben saber, si es que me leen, que yo suelo hacer muchas cosas random, y drabbles si es que la idea es repentina. Hoy en la clase de verdad que llegó la idea de nada, así que, aprovechando que tenía que hacer un KageHina de regalo, lo escribí en papel y lo terminé aquí~

 **E** ste drabble va dedicado a NaymaDiecisiete de Wattpad, pero lo subo aquí porque puedo y necesito KageHina así que :D

 **T** ambién me gusta pensar que esto posiblemente pasa en algún momento después de mi fic "Los idiotas se enamoran" que ***momento de auto spam*** tiene KageHina y dos parejas más que son mis OTPs~ por si gustan pasar a leerlo :3 para saber quién será el novio de Tsukishima, fufufu

 **O** ks, eso es todo amigos, gracias por leer ;w; comentarios y favoritos son bien recibidos~ cuídense!

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
